Dante (DMC Reboot)
Summary The main character of "DmC: Devil May Cry", the Devil May Cry reboot, Dante is the son of a demon named Sparda and an angel named Eva. Dante grew up in various institutions, orphanages, youth correction facilities, and foster homes, but these were mostly operated by demons, and often resulted in torture and violence. Now he fights to rid the city of tyranny. Long before the game had even come out, the reboot Dante had been just short of being universally hated by the fanbase for arguable reasons. DmC: Devil May Cry was not a critical success and despite having an original goal of 6 million sales had to have that expectation lowered to 2 million pre-release. After initial sales figures rolled in that number was once again lowered to 1.6 million, however by the end of the sales year the game had sold less than 1.2 million across all consoles total. That said, "DmC: Devil May Cry" also toned down Dante's capabilities a lot, making him a lot less of a contender than his original counterpart. However, that does not mean that Dante is a complete weakling; he just is not as powerful as his original. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''to '''7-B Name: Dante, alias "Son of Sparda" Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Nephilim (Half-Demon/Half-Angel Hybrid), Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Swordsman and Marksman, Gliding/Pseudo-Flight (Angel Boost), Can transform with the Devil Trigger which gives him Time Manipulation and causes enemies to float, Can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would, Rebellion can shapeshift via grapple-like hook (Ophion), scythe (Osiris), axe (Arbiter), flaming gauntlets (Eryx), and pair of oversize three prolonged throwing stars (Aquila), Resistance to Time Slowing Attack Potency: Town level 'to '''City level '(Defeated Vergil, who summoned a thunderstorm and sealed Mundus' Gate) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Fast enough to fight Vergil, who can move faster than lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (Can toss cars) Striking Strength: Town Class to City Class Durability: Town level '''to City level''' Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: The shape-shifting Rebellion sword, Ebony & Ivory pistols, Revenant (sawn-off shotgun) and Kablooey (Remote detonation homing grenade launcher) Intelligence: Skilled in hand-to-hand, swordplay, marksmanship and is able to instantly master weapons without any former training. Knowledge and experience in fighting demons. Weaknesses: Dante's biggest weakness is his own personality, as he has no glaring physical ones. He is brash, arrogant, and crass. He casually mouths off to demons like Poison, Barbas, and even Mundus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devil Trigger:' The reboot's Devil Trigger is very reminiscent of DMC3's "Quicksilver" power, being that it suspends foes within a specific area in time. However, it also suspends them in midair, allowing Dante total control over the environment, as well as enhanced strength. In addition, Dante uses this power a lot more liberally than his original counterpart, holding back Mundus' attacks from Vergil, and even using it to finish Vergil off in the final battle between the two. As well, outside Gameplay Dante has shown no true limit to the Devil Trigger power, however, it can be deactivated temporarily if Dante is given enough blunt force trauma to the head (ie, getting knocked through a building by a fist composed of buildings). Its ability to force foes into the air may only be able to affect demons and angels, though otherwise Dante is still powered up during the duration. *'Angel Boost:' Dante is capable of manipulating his own trajectory through the air with his angelic power, the Angel Boost. While its applications in battle are limited, it is a good skill to be able to get away from monstrous enemy combos quickly. *'Weapon Swapping:' While not an ability in and of itself, the fact that the majority of Dante's weapons are a form of Rebellion mean that he can easily change weapons on the fly, also effectively capable of carrying around his entire arsenal with him, and is adaptable enough in such situations to change his style mid-combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Tier 7